1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic equipment, a terminal device, a wireless network switching method, a wireless communication connecting method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
This application claims priority to Japanese Application No. 2015-233753, filed Nov. 30, 2015, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-2015-70458, a technology for wireless-communication between one communication equipment and a plurality of external equipment is disclosed.
In JP-A-2015-70458, a printer acquires the number of wireless connections in the wireless communication in response to a near field communication (NFC) with a target terminal. The printer allows the wireless connection of the target terminal in a case in which the acquired number of wireless connections is less than an upper limit number, and registers the target terminal to a waiting list in a case in which the acquired number of wireless connections is equal to the upper limit number. The printer performs the wireless communication with a terminal having a high order in the waiting list if the wireless communication becomes available, and performs the wireless communication with the target terminal when it becomes the target terminal's turn.
However, in the technology disclosed in JP-A-2015-70458, there is a problem in that in a case in which the number of wireless connections to the printer is equal to the upper limit number, the wireless connection between the target terminal and the printer cannot be performed immediately.